


you're vulnerable

by Lady_of_the_Spirit



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Female Friendship, Gen, Laura and Aruna venting about what they went through, Tara is called Aruna, another wicdiv fic written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit
Summary: "Easier to poke fun than it is to confront the problem." Laura smiles in a self-deprecating way. "I mean, come on. I called myself The Destroyer and they didn't think something was up."
Relationships: Aruna | Tara & Laura Wilson | Persephone





	you're vulnerable

"They caught onto the meme, ignored everything else," Aruna says. "Hashtag-Fucking-Tara. Somehow missed the sexism. And the racism. And the death threats."

"I did that too," Laura says, and there's an apology in her tone if not in her words. 

"It was catchy. Got in your head. Easy to use."

"Easier to poke fun than it is to confront the problem." Laura smiles in a self-deprecating way. "I mean, come on. I called myself The Destroyer and they didn't think something was up."

"They didn't make fun of you for that, did they?" 

"No. But they also didn't notice anything was wrong." 

Aruna frowns. "Not even Umar?" 

"He was too busy with his own self-destructive behaviour." Laura sighs. "We all were." 

"I think there's a difference," Aruna says, unforgiving. "Grieving for your family is different than what they were doing. Or what I was doing." Aruna grimaces. 

Laura smiles again. "Still. I can forgive them for not noticing. I didn't make it easy for them. And we were all pretty self-involved."

Aruna doesn't agree in words, but she smirks and it means the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aruna was added to Tara's character tag which I'm pretty happy about. (I looked again and oh damn, it happened for all of them! Good for them!) (Gotta get the Norns though.)
> 
> Written because I was thinking about how terribly obvious it was that Laura's self-destruction came from grief and depression but no one really saw it for what it was or addressed it, and then I thought of how everyone knew the Fucking Tara meme but didn't care about how most of the hate was sexist and racist in nature and undeserved. 
> 
> persephone 🤝 tara: no one noticing how you're spiralling because they have a preconceived notion of who you are and how you act
> 
> (not to say the rest of the pantheon weren't just as self-destructive but at least other people noticed it as it was happening without needing it spelled out for them. also they're my faves and I always want to talk about them.)


End file.
